This invention relates to an electropneumatic V-staple driving machine by which a pair of V-staples can be simultaneously driven into a wooden surface for binding the corner joints of a workpiece.
Conventionally, staples are driven into a wooden surface for binding the corner joints of a workpiece, such as a picture frame shown in FIG. 1, by a staple driving gun or a stapler, both of which are manually operated to press the staples singlarly into the wooden joint. The work performed by the known staple driving devices is a delicate operation and requires a very careful worker to drive the staples into the right spots and present the most aesthetic appearance. In addition, since the known staple driving devices are manually operated and only capable of driving the staples one at a time, each staple driven into the wooden surface of a workpiece may not be uniformly punched so as to stand at the same depth in the wooden surface of a workpiece. Therefore, final finishing work has to be manually done by a staple-driving-gun operator in order to make all the punched staples evenly present on the workpiece, resulting in not only a waste of time, but also a waste of money.